Mantel Bulu di Hari Natal
by Chang Kagamine
Summary: Hanazono Karin, seorang gadis yatim-piatu bekerja mencuci pakaian tetangganya untuk menyambung hidupnya./"Relakah engkau memberikan mantel bulumu itu pada-Ku?"/Spesial fic natal! I don't own this story! RnR, please?


Kon'nichiwa, subete! Ogenki desuka? Gomen ne karena author ini ga aktif :( Tapi, akhirnya sempat-sempat juga bikin fic natal untuk bulan ini! XD Fanfic ini bukan punyaku, lho! Tapi, aku sengaja share fanfic ini di fandom ini :D Silahkan baca fanfic natal ini~ ^^

**Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**

**Mantel Bulu di Hari Natal © Pdt. Gideon Sucahyo, S. Th.**

.

.

.**  
**

**No wa yoma sete!**

* * *

Gadis muda remaja dari Tokyo, Jepang itu adalah seorang anak yatim-piatu. Usianya masih terlalu muda ketika papa dan mamanya tinggalkan dunia secara berturut-turut. Dalam kemiskinannya, ia mempertahankan hidupnya dengan menerima panggilan dari para tetangga untuk mencuci pakaian mereka. Upah harian yang ia terima, digunakannya untuk menyambung hidup. Ia tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil dan teramat sederhana (Author note: Kata-kata sopan untuk arti yang sebenarnya yaitu, jelek). Rumah kecil itulah satu-satunya peninggalan orang tuanya yang telah tiada.

Kisah ini terjadi ratusan tahun yang lalu, ketika AC dan _heather_ belum di temukan. Namun, kedua tangannya yang lumayan kuat itu masih bisa memotong sedikit kayu untuk menghangatkan ruangan.

Ketika musim dingin tiba, gadis bernama Hanazono Karin itu mengeluarkan sebuah mantel bulu dari dalam lemari tuanya. Mantel bulu itu sudah di tambal di sana-sini karena sudah sering di pakai, di cuci dan di jemur lagi. Sebenarnya, ia sudah sangat malu memakai mantel bulu usang itu. Namun, hanya itulah mantel yang lumayan tebal untuk sedikit mengurangi rasa dingin yang menusuki tulang.

Ketika hari minggu tiba, satu-satunya hari di sepanjang minggu, dimana ia bisa beristirahat ᅳ Karin pergi ke gereja kecil yang ada di desa tempat tinggalnya. Hanya satu itulah gereja yang ada.

Sebenarnya, hari minggu adalah hari yang paling indah bagi Karin. Mengapa? Sebab ia bisa sedikit melupakan betapa beratnya hidup ini. Ia bisa beristirahat dan tidur, menyanyi dan beribadah kepada Tuhan.

Namun bila musim dingin tiba, ketika salju makin menumpuk, ia terpaksa harus memakai mantel bulu butut itu! Lalu, ada apa gerangan? Karena sorot mata banyak orang yang memperhatikan betapa buruknya mantel bulu usang itu! Mantel yang dihiasi oleh tambalan disana-sini. Beberapa orang berbisik (Walau pelan, Karin dapat mendengarnya).

"Mantel seperti itu mengapa masih dipakai?" Yang lain menjawab, "Bukankah dia Karin, si tukang cuci pakaian?"

Readers, apakah gadis remaja itu menyerah dan patah semangat? Tidak. Karin bahkan telah membulatkan sebuah tekad yang membaja di hatinya. Apakah itu? Menghemat, agar bisa menabung! Hari berganti bulan dan bulan berganti tahun. Karin bekerja dengan semangat. Tabungannya semakin banyak.

Sore hari saat ia pulang dari bekerja, ia menyempatkan diri untuk berhenti di depan etalase kaca sebuah toko di dekat sudut jalan. Di sana tertampang sebuah mantel bulu yang tebal dan bagus.

"Tuhan, Dikau tahu, betapa aku membutuhkan mantel bulu itu" bisik Karin lirih dengan bibir bergetar. Dengan berlari-lari kecil, Karin melangkah pulang.

* * *

Ditutupnya pintu dan jendela. Dibukanya tempat penyimpanan uangnya. Ia mulai menghitung dengan semangat yang menggelora. Namun, kemudian ia menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan dalam kesunyian. Ternyata, uang yang ia kumpulkan selama 1 tahun belumlah cukup untuk membeli mantel bulu tebal yang bagus itu.

Ketika akhirnya hari natal telah tiba, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, ia memilih tempat duduk paling belakang, di sudut ruang kebaktian gereja. Matanya berkaca-kaca apabila ia mengingat mantel bulu itu. Di malam tahun baru, Karin memakai mantel bulu bututnya.

"Kapankah mantel bulu di balik kaca itu menjadi milikku?" tanya Karin.

Kembali hari-hari nerat ia lalui. Minggu telah berganti minggu dan bulan telah berganti bulan sampai akhirnya ia kembali menghitung uang tabungannya. Dan... matanya berbinar-binar. Uang tabungannya selama 2 tahun, ternyata telah cukup untuk membeli mantel bulu tebal itu!

* * *

Kazuto, sang pemilik toko itu memandang Karin dari atas sampai bawah, dari bawah kembali ke atas.

"Rasanya aku pernah melihat engkau" kata Kazuto sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat.

Karin hanya terdiam.

"Oh iya... Aku ingat sekarang. Bukankah engkau ini yang sering berdiri di sana.. di balik kaca tokoku ini pada sore hari?" Karin mengangguk dengan muka ceria.

"Benar, pak. Akulah yang bapak maksudkan. Masih adakah mantel bulu tebal itu? Aku datang untuk membelinya" ucapku.

"Membeli mantel bulu yang tebal itu? Apakah engkau punya uang yang cukup banyak, anakku? Sebab mantel bulu itu sangat mahal harganya" kata Kazuto.

Karin segera menjawab dengan bersemangat, "Aku telah menghemat dan menabung selama 2 tahun, pak" Dibukanya pundi-pundinya dan di tuangnya seluruh uang tabungannya itu. Kazuto menghitung dengan cermat.

"Cukup" katanya.

Setelah memasukkan uang tersebut ke dalam laci, Kazuto memberikan mantel bulu tebal itu kepada Karin yang menerimanya dengan raut muka ceria dan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Namun, ada 1 hal yang lupa Kazuto sampaikan kepada Karin, yaitu, mantel bulu itu terlalu besar baginya!

* * *

Lari! Karin pulang dengan berlari. Inilah hari bahagia yang ia tunggu-tunggu, lebih dari 2 tahun lamanya.

"Aku akan memakainya di hari natal yang kurang 2 minggu lagi" bisik Karin. "Terima kasih, Tuhan"

* * *

Minggu berikutnya, ketika hari natal yang kurang beberapa hari lagi, di gereja ada sebuah pengumuman.

"Jemaat sekalian yang di kasihi Tuhan, gereja kita akan segera mengutus seorang penginjil ke Alaska untuk memenangkan jiwa orang-orang es kimo di sana"

Semua Jemaat mendengarkan sehingga keheningannya amat terasa.

"Segala yang di butuhkan telah siap. Hanya kurang 1 saja" lanjut pak Pendeta, "Yaitu, 1 mantel bulu tebal yang bagus"

Karin terpana. Ia merasa seakan-akan pengumuman itu di tujukan kepada dirinya. Seakan-akan mata pak Pendeta secara khusus di arahkan kepadanya. Usai kebaktian, Karin bergegas pulang. Sesampainya di rumah, ia duduk tepekur.

Tiba-tiba, di tengah suasana sunyi itu, terdengar suara lembut yang berbisik di hati gadis muda remaja miskin itu.

"Karin, anakku. Relakah engkau memberikan mantel bulu itu pada-Ku?" Remaja yatim-piatu itu diam seribu bahasa. Dengan air mata yang mulai mengaliri pipinya yang putih kemerah-merahan, Karin menjawab pelan, "Aku rela, Tuhan Yesus"

"Bila demikian, segeralah bawa mantel bulu itu ke gereja, anak-Ku"

Dengan langkah gontai, menembus salju yang mulai bertaburan, karin pergi ke gereja dan mempersembahkan mantel bulu tebalnya. Akhirnya, malam natal pun telah tiba. Itulah malam natal yang indah! Lampu kerlap-kerlip nan indah menghiasi pohon natal, sementara salju semakin menebal di luar.

Hari natal itu semakin indah ketika pak Pendeta mengumumkan bahwa mantel bulu tebal yang di butuhkan telah tersedia. Tepuk tangan panjang seluruh Jemaat menggemuruh menyambut pengumuman itu.

Sementara gadis yatim-piatu itu ᅳ seperti biasanya ᅳ ia duduk di sudut, di bangku paling belakang, dekat pintu keluar. Ketika kebaktian selesai, Karin bergegas melangkah keluar. Lalu ia berlari dan berlari. Ia tidak mau orang melihat mantel bulu bututnya itu dengan sinar mata merendahkan.

Lari... Larilah, Karin! Karena dinginnya malam semakin mencekam. Segeralah masuk ke rumahmu yang sederhana itu. Hangatkanlah tubuhmu dengan membakar sedikit kayu di tungku pemanasan.

Dan, di kesunyian malam yang kudus itu, kembali suara itu menggema di relung hati Karin.

"Anak-Ku, maukah engkau ikut aku?"

"Kemana, Tuhan?" tanya Karin.

"Ke rumah-Ku. Ke Taman Firdaus. Di sana banyak yang akan mengasihi engkau. Manusia dan malaikat. Papa dan mamamu sudah lama meminta kepada-Ku agar segera memanggilmu pulang" Karin yang sedang terbaring di tempat tidurnya mengangguk pelan. Ia melipat tangan, menjalin jari-jemarinya, seperti biasanya kalau ia berdoa.

* * *

Kazuto, salah seorang majelis gereja bergegas menemui pak Pendeta.

"Dari mana mantel bulu itu? Siapa yang mempersembahkan mantel itu?" tanya Kazuto.

"Karin, gadis remaja di lereng bukit itu" Oh!

Keesokkan harinya, Kazuto mengajak pak Pendeta pergi ke rumah gadis remaja yatim-piatu itu bersama beberapa orang untuk mengucapkan terima kasih di tengah rasa malu yang menikam.

Disana, terbujur jenazah gadis remaja miskin itu dengan wajah tersenyum. Seekor burung merpati putih, lebih putih dari salju, mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya di atas rumah tua itu.

"Selamat jalan, anakku" bisik Kazuto. "Mengapa bukan aku, anakku? Mengapa bukan melalui aku? Mengapa mantel bulu itu harus lewat tabunganmu yang 2 tahun itu?"

Pagi hari itu, tepat 25 Desember, di saat orang saling berjabat tangan dan berpelukan untuk mengucapkan selamat natal, lonceng gereja bergema bertalu-talu. Suaranya berkumandang, menghentar kepergian seorang anak yatim-piatu yang terbang bersama Tuhannya, Yesus Kristus... memasuki Taman Firdaus!

**Owari**

* * *

Cerita ini selesai sudah :D

Ada yang terharu akan kisah ini?

Authornya sih udah hampir menangis saat membaca cerita ini

Karakternya di ubah-ubah, hehehe ^^

Author minta reviewnya, ya :D


End file.
